Wireless earbuds, also known as wireless in-ear headphones or earphones, are expected to become increasingly popular. The advent and rapid growth of digital audio streaming services, such as Spotify, Pandora, Rhapsody, Google Play Music All Access, iTunes Radio, Music Unlimited, Rdio, Xbox Music and Beats Music, are likely drivers behind the expected growing popularity and desire for wireless earbuds.
Some characteristics of wireless earbuds are physical size, convenience and user-friendliness, battery life, etc., however, many current true wireless earbuds have fallen short of user's expectations regarding many of these characteristics.